


Meeting In The Park

by jaxonkreide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm like really tired at this point, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i dunno other ships are also mentioned, it's like 6am now oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: Soulmates weren’t as easy as “Touch them once and you can immediately feel the connection between you” as the romance novels always liked to portray. Yes, it could happen. But it wasn’t common.Tony sighed as he looked at his wrist. Written on it was a single word “Park”.It indicated where he would realize who his soulmate was.And honestly? The Park? That's all the only clue Tony got on his soulmate? Do you know how many disappointing dates he had in the park? Too many, that's for sure!





	Meeting In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know guys. It's like 6am. I started writing at like 2am. I've been watching this german streamer play a horror game in the background the whole time. And I think that influenced me in the way that I had to create something very much not horror.
> 
> This is not beta'd in any way. Like not at all. I'm too tired to check anything for myself XD
> 
> Oh yeah, also this is for Bingo square G2: Setting: Park
> 
> also also I gave myself this stupid challenge to make every bingo fic a soulmate AU. So yeah. You get to enjoy me doing even more soulmate stuff XD

Soulmates weren’t as easy as “Touch them once and you can immediately feel the connection between you” as the romance novels always liked to portray.

Yes, it could happen. But it wasn’t common.

Tony sighed as he looked at his wrist. Written on it was a single word “Park”.

It indicated where he would realize who his soulmate was.

Things were not as simple as a first spark meeting, it could take years of knowing each other before it clicked in some people that they were soulmates.

Tony’s favorite date spot? It had always been the park. Of course, none of his dates actually knew what Tony was searching for, his mark a well-kept secret to the public, but he always left disappointed, not having found the soulmate he sought.

Pepper had known his mark as Tony invited her out to the park, but as they were there, Pepper had just looked at Tony sadly and shaken her head. Written on her wrist the simple word “Elevator” 

Not all marks were places.

Rhodey had initials etched into his wrist, waiting for the person matching his two letters. Tony wouldn’t admit it, but he’d always been a little jealous that Rhodey’s initials didn’t spell “AES”. 

Rhodey always knew what to do, always kept Tony out of trouble and was there for Tony when he needed him. In the end, they had crafted a strong brotherly bond without the need of being soulmates, so Tony couldn’t be any happier with the outcome in the end.

Since those days much has changed. Pepper had found her soulmate, in an elevator down together with Agent Agent as he’d brought Tony files on the oh so evil, tired and sick looking Loki who he’d have to fight with the Avengers. 

A group of people that Tony soon found himself closely acquainted to as they moved in with him in his tower after they defeated Loki and his army. 

Fighting villains had become the norm for them. Loki had in recent years even become less of an evil adversary out to kill them and more of the prankster Thor made him out to be, not missing a chance to toy with the Avengers.

It always set Tony into a slight panic when he realized that Loki was messing around in central park again, though. He knew Loki wouldn’t harm a soul. Knew the Loki that had killed during the invasion had always seemed irrationally out of place. Proven later on by Asgard, letting Loki go willingly, he’d been controlled like Clint and the other agents that had been supposedly under Loki’s power.

Asgard had dealt with the threat and that’s all Thor had been willing to tell the Avengers after missing for a few years. Loki had followed soon after Thor.

Tony wasn’t scared that Loki would purposely hurt Tony’s soulmate, waiting for him in a park. But accidents could always happen during a fight.

None of the other Avengers were his soulmates, Tony knew that as well.

Cap had Bucky. Had him since they reunited during the war, losing him to quick. Thankfully, Bucky turned out to be just as resilient as Cap and they had been reunited some time back. 

Clint had his wife. They didn’t see each other much, but they loved each other like any other soulmate pair.

Natasha had shaken her head at Tony one night when they were getting drunk together. She hid her mark like any SHIELD agent, but she’d shown Tony then. It was burned out completely. She remembered though, Tony wasn’t her match. A drunken Tony had promised her that he’d help her find the pegasus she was searching for. She had rolled her eyes and told Tony to forget it. He didn’t.

Bruce had been waiting for red, but it hadn’t been Tony’s.

Thor had a timer, but it had already run out by the time the Avengers moved together.

It brought Tony back to the contemplation of his wrist. He hadn’t dated anyone in a while, not since Iron Man and Pepper turning out to not be his.

Hadn’t asked anyone to the park. He wondered if he’d still find that person in his lifetime. He was already old, older than most people were when they found their soulmates.

It didn’t really matter, Tony was happy with his current life. He had the Avengers, crime fighting and the occasional not-really-a-fight-anymore with Loki.

Loki who Tony quickly found to be hilarious, fun to banter with and actually relaxing to deal with. With all the actual villains striving to complete their evil plans, Tony found it nice to be able to laugh at human-sized squirrels trying to climb back into their trees from time to time.

Whenever Loki attacked, other villains also kept away for the whole day, most of the time. 

Tony doesn’t know what Loki had done since he didn’t actually kill any people anymore, but every villain tormenting the Avengers was absolutely terrified of Loki.

Tony shook his head, it was early morning, actually more like a late-night and all the drinking he’d done didn’t help his thought process a bit. Who was he to stare at his mark like a forlorn teenager looking at it for the first time?

Alcohol working through his veins, Tony knew he should sleep. Had probably already dozed away several times during his whole contemplation.

He should sleep and forget about it again, just a small weakness his drunk mind allowed. He had decided not to search for that soulmate waiting in a park anymore.

It was then that the Avengers call for assemble rang throughout the tower. 

Jarvis tried to convince Tony to stay put, the genius clearly too drunk to navigate his suit. Jarvis had started not to allow behavior like this again, not after he’d fought Rhodey when he’d been dying from palladium poisoning.

But it was Loki. And Loki was in Central Park. 

Tony couldn’t let go of a chance to meet his soulmate.

He didn’t think about the fact that there would be barely anyone else at this hour.

Tony was the only Avenger awake at the time, so he arrived before any of the other Avengers, step unsteady. The only thing keeping him from toppling over was Jarvis taking control of the armor.

Looking around, Tony found Loki on the ground, staring up at the sky. 

And what a sky it was. Tony could easily pinpoint Loki’s current mischief. Stars shone brightly above the city that had lost all its own light. Electricity turned off everywhere, besides in medical institutions. Cars not working.

Loki had turned it all off so he could see the sky.

Tony couldn’t fight like this, he realized, perhaps belatedly. But the other Avengers would come soon enough and Loki wasn’t causing any life-threatening harm.

So Tony stepped out of the suit and laid down next to Loki who glanced to him questioningly. No fight?

Tony shook his head and waved his hand, he’d allow himself to enjoy Loki’s mischief today without pretending that he wanted to fight Loki.

Tony didn’t expect Loki to catch his hand with his own and he looked at the other man, confused. Loki wasn’t fond of contact outside of fighting, but Loki only intently stared at Tony’s wrist.

Oh. Tony hadn’t hidden his mark again.

Tony’s eyes found Loki’s. The other man staring at him too.

Even though he wasn’t looking up at the sky anymore, the stars reflected in his eyes.

And suddenly Tony knew.

It had never been the potential soulmate Loki could have hurt in their playful fights.

Tony just never realized before that Loki was the one leading him to the park all this time.

Of course, Loki couldn’t see either until the lay under the starry sky together.

But now they both knew now and both leaned in for a sweet and short kiss, before turning back to the sky.

The other Avengers never came and Tony wondered if Jarvis hadn’t known before him, letting him come here so easily all alone.

It didn’t matter, he’d found his soulmate in the park, even if it had taken a ton of tries to realize in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> whoo!! Getting myself that sweet participation badge! <s>Which should probably be a huge achievement already, but I drew the badges, sooo. I technically already got it XD</s>
> 
> And now it's late enough already and I get to sleep!!!!


End file.
